


Breathe

by noleftturnx



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: Take a moment to breathe.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 6





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across this drabble written on a piece of paper with a pile of other stuff from around 2007 when I was cleaning out a section of my basement. It didn’t suck too bad, so I figured I’d post it.

The scene had been processed. The evidence packed away in the Denali. LVPD was heading out, tires crunching on the gravel of the off-the-map road. She had wanted a few minutes to collect herself before heading back into town.

Standing at the edge of the ravine, looking out at the horizon, it was possible to think she was the only one in the world. The sun was rising, sending streaks of pale pink and orange across the sky. No signs of civilization interrupted her view.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, soaking it all in.

She didn’t start when his arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her close to his chest. For a few moments, it was just the two of them; comfortable with the silence and each other.

He squeezed her slightly in a backwards hug before dropping his arms, his left hand automatically seeking her right. And when he spoke, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper; as if to speak any louder would shatter the peace they felt.

”Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
